dragon ball saiyajins
by ZakDemon
Summary: esta es una historia alternativa despues del torneo del poder que cuenta el retorno de un saiyajin maligno que fue de los primeros saiyajin vivos en el universo originario del planeta sadala
1. Chapter 1

Omniverso original actualidad…

Goku y vegeta los cuales se encontraban demasiado heridos en un planeta que no era la tierra el cual estaba completamente desierto con goku en su estado de súper saiyajin blue usando un kaioken x20 mientras vegeta usaba el súper saiyajin blue evolución y en frente tenían a un ser que poseía un cabello negro y largo casi como el de raditz excepto que a este le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda mirándolos este con una sonrisas en su rostro

-que sucede? Acaso eso es todo lo que tienen?-dijo confiado

-maldito insecto…acabare contigo¡-dijo vegeta lanzándose contra el sujeto sonriendo este apareciendo en un instante atrás de vegeta quedando este impactado cerrando este su puño habiendo un resplandor rojo seguido de una fuerte explosión cayendo vegeta al suelo sin fuerzas sonriendo el sujeto comenzando a cargar una poderosa rafaga ki pero en ese momento atacándolo goku haciendo este un rápido movimiento atrapando a goku del cuello

-eso es decepcionante creí que esta nueva generación de saiyajin sería mejor que los de mi tiempo pero al parecer me equivoque son aún más débiles que los de entonces-dijo el saiyajin dándole una fuerte patada en el estómago a goku enviándolo contra las rocas saliendo rayos negros de su cuerpo apuntando su mano a vegeta apareciendo en su mano una onda ki de un color negro muy oscuro pero en ese momento ocurriendo un gran resplandor viéndose nuevamente a goku pero este había obtenido el ultra instinto 100%

-esto aún no acaba…-dijo goku sonriendo el saiyajin lanzándose el uno contra el otro chocando sus puños generando una inmensa explosión

Para entender lo que a sucedido debemos irnos muchos años en el pasado aun antes de la existencia de goku y vegeta a cuando los primeros saiyajin ocupaban el planeta sadala

Una reunión se estaba llevando a cabo entre los saiyajin habitantes de sadala en el palacio

-hemos decidido convocar esta reunión debido a varios conflictos que ha habido en nuestra raza-dijo un saiyajin con un cabello negro que le llegaba al cuello y una barba

-debemos acabar con esos malditos demonios del frio ya van 2 veces en un año que esas escorias intentaron conquistar nuestra raza-dijo otro saiyajin

-paciencia aquí solo el rey puede tomar la decisión sobre todo lo que se hara asique primero debemos esperar su veredicto-dijo el saiyajin mirando hacia un saiyajin que traía toda la parte superior de su cuerpo descubierta así como media gran tamaño y poseía un cabello que llegaba hasta su espalda

-antes que recurrir a la guerra debemos intentar acabar los conflictos con los demonios del frio de una forma diplomática asique concertare una reunión con el rey de su planeta-

-creo que no están viendo las cosas con claridad…-dijo una voz viendo todos hacia allá viendo a un saiyajin de cabello negro y largo que llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda

-nei…-dijo el rey saiyajin –que quieres decir nei? Te advierto que no tengo tiempo para estupideces-

-no es una estupidez hermano…lo que sucede es que ustedes no ven las cosas claras los que en verdad deben dejar de existir son los dioses ellos no merecen estar por encima de nosotros después de todo tenemos el potencial para acabar con los dioses destructores y juntos podríamos tomar el control de todo seriamos invencibles…-dijo nei en ese momento recibiendo un fuerte golpe de parte de su hermano el rey de los saiyajin

-eres un idiota…los dioses y nosotros los saiyajin estamos en paz no tenemos por qué atacarlos-dijo el rey

-siempre fuiste un blando hermano…compañeros saiyajines enserio este blandengue merece ser nuestro rey?¡-dijo nei comenzando a murmurar varios en la sala

-cuida tus palabras insolente él es el más adecuado para gobernar-dijo un saiyajin

-no lo creo más bien nei es el más indicado-dijo otro saiyajin armándose una gran discusión estando una parte a favor del rey saiyajin y otra a favor de nei

Luego de eso toda la civilización saiyajin colapso y se dividió entre el rey y su hermano nei comenzando una brutal guerra muriendo muchos saiyajines de ambos bandos pero aun continuando la sanguinaria batalla

Los años pasaron y la batalla continuaba

Tamiko la cual era la hija del rey saiyajin se encontraba yendo junto a su hermano mayor ichiro arrodillándose ante su padre

-padre ya hemos completado el entrenamiento al que nos enviaste estamos preparados para la misión que sea-dijo ichiro

-hijos mios…los envie a entrenar ya que no quiero que mis hijo mueran en batalla pero si ustedes dicen que están preparados confiare en que sea cierto…ichiro quiero que vallas a ayudar en el combate a los demás saiyajines asegúrate de que todo aquel que se interponga muera en tus manos recuerda que ellos son desertores-

-si padre-dijo ichiro marchándose

-y yo que hare padre?-dijo tamiko

-tamiko tu misión será algo muy importante se que puedo contar contigo…desde pequeña haz demostrado un poder tan grande como el de tu hermano llegando incluso por momentos a rebasarlo asique tu misión será que mates a la mano derecha de tu tío un joven de tu edad llamado kenji él es el hijo de un saiyajin ya difunto del ejercito de tu tio pero su poder es algo increíble mucho mayor que el de su padre asique quiero que acabes con el-

-si padre yo terminare con su vida-dijo tamiko marchándose

Tamiko se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el campo de batalla matando a varios saiyajins que se metieron en su camino encontrando a kenji viéndola este elevándose en el aire hasta estar frente a frente con tamiko

-tu eres la hija del líder del bando enemigo…-dijo kenji

-mi nombre es tamiko mi padre me a enviado a matarte-dijo tamiko

-eso te resultara imposible…-

-como veo tienes mucha confianza…te quitare esa confianza a golpes-

Tamiko se lanzó contra kenji recibiendo kenji su ataque preparando una ráfaga ki en su otra mano

-adiós…-dijo kenji a punto de disparar la ráfaga pero en ese momento desapareciendo tamiko reapareciendo detrás de kenji dándole una fuerte patada en la cabeza enviándolo hacia el suelo comenzando a disparar ondas ki hacia kenji pero en ese momento habiendo un gran resplandor viéndose a kenji el cual había incrementado su poder de una forma sorprendente impactando a tamiko incrementando esta su poder al máximo lanzándose nuevamente el uno contra el otro chocando puños generando una gran explosión de ondas expansivas alertando a varios saiyajins de ambos ejércitos continuando intercambiando fuertes golpes y patadas dando kenji una fuerte patada en el estómago a tamiko enviándola hacia el suelo yendo a toda velocidad cayendo encima de ella dándole una fuerte patada en el estómago hundiéndola mas en el suelo haciéndola escupir algo de sangre

-te dije que no lograrías matarme…-dijo kenji

-eso crees tu…-dijo tamiko sonriendo notando kenji en ese momento un poder que desprendía la mano de tamiko siendo que tamiko había cargado una poderosa ráfaga ki –llevo recargando energías en este a ataque desde el inicio del combate…veamos si sobrevives a esto…-dijo tamiko apuntándole a kenji disparando la ráfaga generándose una gigantesca y poderosa explosión cubriendo gran parte del terreno viéndola cada saiyajin de los que estaban combatiendo

En el lugar tanto tamiko como kenji se encontraban heridos y más que nada pero aun de pie corriendo el uno hacia el otro preparados para dar otro golpe pero en ese momento fallando ambos el golpe estrellándose sus caras besándose en un principio estando ambos sorprendidos con los ojos muy abiertos pero luego ambos bajaron sus puños y cerraron los ojos pasando un rato hasta que ambos se separaron

-que acaba de…-dijo tamiko

-…suceder?-continuo kenji viendo mirándose fijamente el uno al otro sin despegar la mirada de la otra persona pero en ese momento regresando a la realidad al recordar la guerra en la que se encontraban

-que hacemos ahora?-dijo kenji

-si queremos vivir en paz primero debemos terminar esta guerra-

-de acuerdo tu quédate aquí yo terminare esto de una vez por todas-dijo kenji dando unos pasos adelante

-no…-dijo tamiko tomando su mano –si vamos a hacerlo lo haremos juntos-dijo asintiendo kenji yendo ambos al campo de batalla generando una gran explosión de ondas expansivas para llamar la atención de todos volteando a mirar todos y cada uno de los saiyajins

-mi raza no es necesario seguir con esta guerra se que podemos llegar a un acuerdo en paz-dijo kenji comenzando a murmurar los saiyajines considerando lo que dijo kenji –esta guerra es una tontería infantil debemos darle fin ya que si no podríamos vernos débiles ante futuros enemigos-dijo en ese momento escuchándose unos aplausos viendo todos hacia alla viéndose al rey de los saiyajin

-muy bien dicho muchacho estoy de acuerdo esta guerra no tiene sentido-dijo el rey alabándolo todos en ese momento

-que ridiculez ¡-dijo en ese momento una voz siendo nada menos que nei –esta guerra no acaba hasta que yo gobierne y tu kenji esto es una traición y eso…se paga con la muerte-dijo nei cargando una poderosa ráfaga ki disparándola hacia kenji y tamiko cayendo ambos al suelo muy heridos

-eres un desgraciado¡-dijo ichiro pasando al super saiyajin blue lanzándose contra nei sonriendo este apareciendo enfrente de ichiro dejándolo impactado

-despidete escoria…-dijo nei teniendo una rafaga ki de color completamente negro cargada explotándola en ichiro cayendo este al suelo viendo esto su padre y hermana

-hermano ¡-dijo tamiko yendo a gran velocidad con su hermano el cual tenia heridas muy graves y apenas podía mantenerse respirando

-tamiko…gracias…tú le abriste los ojos a todos…me abriste los ojos a mi sobre esta guerra…espero que cuando todo termine tú y kenji puedan vivir felices juntos…es una lastima pero tal parece que yo ya no estaré ahí…adiós tamiko-dijo ichiro cerrando sus ojos

-ichiro…hermano…levántate…abre los ojos…por favor siempre lo haz hecho en todas tus batallas…haz eso mismo ahora…te lo imploro yo te lloro levántate del lodo…parate por favor que ya no aguanto esto…por favor no mueras…-dijo tamiko llorando

-jajaja ese idiota se lo gano…-dijo nei recibiendo en ese momento un fuerte golpe golpe enviándolo al suelo habiendo sido nada menos que el rey de los saiyajin

-maldito…te atreviste a matar a mi hijo…esto es imperdonable nei...y lo pagaras con tu vida¡-dijo el rey pasando en ese momento a su estado de súper saiyajin blue evolución teniendo un inmenso poder

-hace años que he querido tener un combate a muerte contigo hermano supongo que al fin podre ver tu cadáver-dijo nei incrementando su poder al máximo transformándose en una transformación que tenía el cabello de un súper saiyajin pero su color era un morado oscuro desprendiendo un aura oscura


	2. oscuridad del pasado

Nei y el rey de los saiyajin comenzaron su batalla intercambiando fuertes golpes y patadas a gran velocidad dando el rey un golpe siendo evadido por el rey dándole este una fuerte patada en la cara enviándolo a volar deteniéndose en el aire lanzando una potente rafaga ki deteniéndola nei con sus manos absorbiendo la energía del ataque lanzándose a gran velocidad contra el rey dando un salto el rey evadiendo su ataque para luego lanzar una onda ki a la espalda de nei causando una gran explosión aterrizando el rey a unos metros disipándose el polvo al nei aumentar su poder al máximo lanzándose contra el rey a gran velocidad pero en ese momento siendo detenido su golpe por nada menos que kenji

-tu…-dijo nei mirando a kenji con desprecio

-esto se acaba aquí…-dijo kenji incrementando su musculatura pasando al super saiyajin blue dándole un potente golpe en la cara a nei enviándolo al suelo poniéndose nei de pie viendo horrorizado en ese momento que todos los saiyajin lo habían rodeado en sus transformaciones más poderosas para matarlo

Todos se lanzaron contra nei no pudiendo hacer nada nei para defenderse recibiendo una golpiza de los saiyajin haciendo lo posible por intentar defenderse logrando acabar con unos cuantos pero terminando completamente derrotado estando ahora en el suelo gravemente herido de rodillas caminando el rey saiyajin hacia el

-es tu fin nei…-dijo el rey preparando una rafaga ki para liquidar a nei

-no…no aun…-dijo nei usando una ráfaga ki generando una explosión usando esa distracción escapando en una nave del planeta –malditos…me las pagaran…lo van a pagar caro…-dijo nei en ese momento habiendo un fallo en la nave haciendo un aterrizaje forzoso cayendo en un planeta gélido en medio del hielo saliendo nei de su nave aun agotado y herido desmayándose rompiéndose el hielo cayendo nei al agua helada la cual no tardo en congelarse quedando nei completamente congelado

(a partir de aquí si no haz visto la película dragon ball super broly no continúes)

Presente tiempo antes de lo ocurrido…

Goku se encontraba visitando el planeta vampa estando entrenando arduamente con broly el cual había aprendido a controlarse mejor gracias a goku pero aun no pudiendo manejar todo su poder sin embargo habiendo obtenido un poder considerable sin perder el control

-muy bien broly ya terminamos por hoy-dijo goku preparándose para teletransportarse –volveré otro día-

-adiós-dijo broly yéndose goku

Goku aparecería en corporación capsula

-y bien?-dijo vegeta

-que-dijo goku

-como te fue con broly-

-muy bien el está progresando bastante en mantener su poder controlado-

-hmm espero que lo logre porque quiero pelear otra vez con el-

-si yo también quiero pelear con broly en su máximo poder-

-como sea-dijo vegeta yéndose

En un lugar lejano…

El hielo se estaría resquebrajando poco a poco hasta salir un puño de allí creando este una rafaga ki destruyendo todo el hielo alrededor viéndose salir de el agua a nada menos que nei

-cuanto tiempo he estado congelado aquí?-dijo nei sintiendo unas presencias volando hacia alla viendo una nave llegar al planeta

Freezer el cual había pasado cerca del planeta de nei gracias a sus soldados se había enterado de un ki extremadamente poderoso en ese planeta que se supone estaba deshabitado saliendo a ver que era encontrándose cara a cara con nei

-valla otro saiyajin…y quien eres tu?-

-eres parte de la raza de los demonios del frio…no tengo tiempo para las estupideces de su planeta-

-de que estas hablando?-

-necesito vengarme de mi raza por traicionarme-

-osea que quieres tomar venganza de los saiyajin…interesante, aunque no pierdas tu tiempo el planeta vegeta fue destruido hace años-

-planeta vegeta? El nombre de mi planeta es sadala-

-sadala…pero ese planeta lleva miles de años extinto-

-que dices? Entonces estuve congelado miles de años…-

-asique eres un saiyajin del pasado del planeta sadala y como veo tienes un gran poder-

-no intentes alagarme-

-oh no de hecho lo que yo quería era ofrecerte unirte a mi-

-y por qué lo haría-

-porque aún hay saiyajines sobrevivientes por exterminar-

-asique aún quedan saiyajins…bien acepto-

-perfecto-

Ya en la nave de freezer a nei se le otorgó una armadura de combate y la vestimenta del ejercito de freezer

-dime cual es tu nombre-dijo freezer

-mi nombre es nei-

-bien nei…los saiyajines que te menciones están en el planeta tierra…este es el trato puedes matar a todos pero al sujeto llamado son goku…quiero matarlo yo mismo-

-de acuerdo haz lo que quieras…mientras yo pueda vengarme

-bien pronto goku y vegeta caerán ante mi…-dijo freezer sonriendo sadicamente


	3. Vegeta vs Nei

Goku y vegeta estaban viviendo su dia normalmente cuando de repente sintieron acercarse el ki de freezer acompañado de otro sujeto

-kakaroto al parecer freezer otra vez consiguió a alguien nuevo…-dijo vegeta

-si…pero este sujeto irradia un ki maligno que me da muy mala sensación-

Vegeta y goku se dirigieron a una zona desierta viendo la nave de freezer saliendo de ella varios hombres para al ultimo salir el emperador del mal acompañado de nei

-quien es el freezer?-dijo goku

-acaso…-dijo vegeta notando que nei tenia cola –otro saiyajin?-

-asi es pero esto será muy diferente que con broly…-dijo freezer sonriendo –adelante nei muestrales de que eres capaz-

-jeje-dijo nei lanzándose a gran velocidad contra vegeta bloqueando este su ataque pero luego recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la cara logrando bloquear otro golpe dándole a nei un fuerte golpe en el estomago tomando nei su cabeza dándole un rodillazo en la cara seguido de una fuerte patada enviándolo contra una montaña elevándose vegeta en los aires comenzando a lanzar ondas ki hacia nei lanzándose nei hacia las ondas de ki y para sorpresa de vegeta moviéndose a gran velocidad logrando evadir fácilmente todas las ondas ki hasta aparecer frente a vegeta lanzándole una poderosa rafaga ki a quemarropa enviándolo contra una montaña habiendo una gran explosión

-eso es todo?-dijo nei confiado en ese momento viendo un resplandor salir de los escombros habiendo vegeta pasado al super saiyajin lanzándose contra nei bloqueando nei su golpe lanzando vegeta mas golpes y patadas logrando tambien bloquearlas y esquivarlas –al menos…esto me ayudara…a recuperarme…después de tantos años congelado-dijo nei mientras esquivaba los ataque de vegeta dándole una patada en el estomago alejándolo apareciendo detrás de el dándole un golpe martillo en la cabeza enviándolo al suelo

-resplandor final¡-grito vegeta lanzando un poderoso resplandor final

-jm-rio nei lanzándose hacia el ataque de vegeta dando una patada logrando desviarlo con facilidad hacia el cielo

-pero que rayos…-dijo vegeta asombrado

-impresionante…-dijo goku igual de asombrado que vegeta

-mi turno-dijo nei cargando una pequeña onda ki de color negro en su mano lanzándola tomando esta un gran tamaño intentando vegeta destruirla con sus manos empujando la onda ki pero siendo inútil recibiendo el ataque por completo viéndose que había sido bastante afectado por ese ataque estando muy herido pasando al super saiyajin dios

-te hare pagar…miserable insecto-dijo vegeta lanzándose a gran velocidad contra nei logrando darle un fuerte golpe en el mentón seguido de un rodillazo en el estomago terminando con un fuerte golpe martillo en la cabeza enviándolo contra el suelo

Nei sonreiría aun tirado en el suelo levantándose –bien ya termine de calentar…ahora prepárate…-dijo nei apareciendo en un instante detrás de vegeta recubierto por un aura oscura dándole una fuerte patada en el cuello enviándolo contra las rocas poniéndose de pie vegeta escupiendo algo de sangre respirando agitadamente al este estar bastante agotado pasando finalmente al super saiyajin blue

Nei sonreiría extendiendo su mano al cielo creando una onda ki de un tamaño inmenso mirando a vegeta moviendo nei su mano hacia adelante y en lugar de lanzarse la onda ki esta se dividio en miles de poderosas ondas ki pequeñas dándole todas a vegeta causando multiples explosiones terminando por formarse una gran explosión

Tras disiparse el polvo se veria a vegeta con todas sus ropas rasgadas en estado base estando muy cansado

-eres patético…-dijo nei apareciendo delante de vegeta habiéndole dado un potente golpe en el estómago cayendo vegeta noqueado al suelo desapareciendo nei reapareciendo delante de goku mirándose ambos fijamente

-tu te llamas nei ¿verdad?-dijo goku

-asi es y tu quien eres?-dijo nei

-yo soy goku-

-asique tu eres el famoso goku…je por lo que he oído de ti eres fuerte…permíteme comprobarlo…-

-te lo demostrare-dijo goku poniéndose en pose de pelea

-adelante-dijo nei también poniéndose en pose de pelea


	4. Goku vs Nei

Nei y goku se mirarían fijamente para luego lanzarse uno contra el otro chocando sus golpes abriéndose un pequeño cráter a su alrededor sonriendo nei moviéndose rápidamente encestandole un fuerte golpe en el estomago a goku seguido de un potente golpe en el mentón para luego darle un fuerte golpe en la cara alejándolo teniendo goku unos raspones en la cara usando su mano para limpiar su cara sonriendo

-veo que eres bastante fuerte…por tu pelea con vegeta se que tienes aun mas poder que el que estas mostrando-

-no seas impaciente…ya experimentaras mi poder poco a poco-

Goku se lanzaría contra nei dando varios golpes y patadas logrando nei bloquear y esquivar su golpes con facilidad sujetando su brazo dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara seguido de mas fuertes golpes para luego encestarle un potente rodillazo en el estomago para luego dar un fuerte rodillazo en la cara terminando con una fuerte patada en la cara enviándolo contra una montaña elevándose nei en los aires cargando una pequeña onda ki de color negro lanzándola hacia goku viendo esto goku preparándose para recibirla aumentando su poder pero en ese momento nei chasquearia los dedos tornándose la onda ki de gran tamaño usando goku la teletransportación apareciendo detrás de nei dándole una fuerte patada en la espalda enviándolo al suelo lanzándose nei nuevamente al ataque contra goku desapareciendo apareciendo detrás de goku lanzándole una rafaga ki por la espalda siendo este arrastrado por la rafaga ki hacia el suelo habiendo una gran explosión viéndose un resplandor dorado salir de los escombros habiendo pasado goku al super saiyajin 2

Ambos nuevamente se lanzarían el uno contra el otro comenzando a intercambiar fuertes golpes y patadas llevando nei una clara ventaja sobre goku encestándole dos potentes golpes en la cara para luego darle una patada en el abdomen enviándolo a volar yendo a gran velocidad contra el viendo esto goku cargando un potente kamehameha lanzándoselo a nei sorprendentemente desviándolo nei con una mano encestándole un potente golpe en el estómago a goku para luego darle un golpe martillo en la espalda enviándolo al suelo elevando goku aún más su poder pasando al super saiyajin 3 lanzándose a gran velocidad contra nei atrapando nei su golpe encestándole una fuerte patada en la cara enviándolo contra una montaña disparando dos potentes ondas ki habiendo una gran explosión

Tras desvanecerse el polvo se ve a goku con la parte superior de su gi roto bastante herido habiendo pasado este al super saiyajin dios empezando a cargar su poder creándose lo que parecía un campo de energía alrededor de él extendiendo este sus manos convirtiéndose el campo de energía en una potente ráfaga ki yendo hacia nei deteniéndolo este con sus manos pero en ese momento la energía se desvanecería brillando nei de un color rojo no pudiendo moverse preparando goku una potente onda ki en su mano yendo hacia nei a gran velocidad sonriendo este y cuando estaba a punto de impactarlo liberando nei algo de su poder logrando liberarse de la técnica de goku sosteniendo el brazo en el que goku tenía la ráfaga ki lanzándole una potente rafaga ki a quemarropa en el estómago enviándolo hacia una montaña habiendo una potente explosión habiendo quedado goku bastante herido

-maldita sea…este sujeto…es increíblemente fuerte…-dijo goku

-vamos no me digas que eso es todo lo que puedes hacer-

-te mostrare…todo mi poder¡-dijo goku pasando al super saiyajin blue incrementando su poder al máximo usando desde el comienzo el super saiyajin blue 100% lanzandose contra nei chocando sus puño generándose una corriente eléctrica que recorria los cuerpos de ambos apareciendo nei detrás de goku dándole una potente patada en la espalda usando goku la teletransportación apareciendo detrás de nei pero para su sorpresa dándole nei un fuerte golpe en la cara apareciendo arriba de el tomándolo del cabello estrellándolo contra el suelo sosteniendo aun su cabeza manteniéndolo en el suelo

-eres patético…verdaderamente patético…tu poder no es nada comparado con el mio miserable insecto-dijo nei preparando una rafaga ki pero en ese momento recibiendo una fuerte patada en la cara logrando alejarlo unos centímetros de goku viéndose que era vegeta el cual con las fuerzas que le quedaban había pasado al super saiyajin blue lanzandose hacia nei dándole fuertes golpes y patadas logrando nei recibir sus ataques con facilidad tomando su pierna lanzándolo contra una montaña regresando vegeta a gran velocidad atrapando nei su golpes sonriendo

-tienes un orgullo increíble…pero eso no será suficiente…-dijo nei cargando una potente rafaga ki creándose una enorme burbuja de energía de color negro alrededor de vegeta gritando este de dolor brillando la burbuja de color blanco habiendo una potente explosión cayendo vegeta al suelo ya sin fuerzas estando este casi al borde de la muerte

Goku se levanta con dificultad lanzandose contra nei dando golpes y patadas sin lograr acertarle ninguna encestandole nei un potente golpe en el estomago cayendo goku de rodillas pisando nei su cabeza undiendo la cabeza de goku en el suelo sonriendo nei

-les agradesco…gracias a ustedes logre recuperarme despues de estar tanto tiempo congelado...como agradecimiento no prolongare su tortura los matare ahora-dijo nei cargando un potente ataque pero en ese momento recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la cara alejándolo un poco viendo quien era viéndose que eran gohan acompañado de picoro, krillin, tenshinhan y el maestro roshi –llegaron más insectos a la fiesta…jajaja-

-krillin llévate a goku y vegeta con dende asegúrate de que se recuperen-

-si-dijo krillin tomando a goku y vegeta yendo al templo de kamisama

-no te permitiré escapar-dijo nei apuntando su mano hacia krillin

-tu oponente somos nostros-dijo gohan

-bien si tantas ganas tienen de morir…les concederé su deseo-dijo nei sonriendo sádicamente

"odio decirlo pero no se cuanto tiempo aguantaremos contra este sujeto…solo debemos distraerlo hasta que goku y vegeta se recuperen y podamos idear un plan para vencerlo…date prisa krillin" dijo picoro en su mente quitándose su ropa pesada poniéndose en posición de combate al igual que gohan y los demás incrementando todos sus poderes al máximo desde el inicio


	5. Esfuerzo de Equipo

Nei miraría fijamente a los guerreros sonriendo

-ahora comprobaran…el poder de un verdadero saiyajin-dijo nei extendiendo su brazo generando una potente onda de viento dispersando a los guerreros regresando gohan al ataque dándole un golpe a nei esquivándolo este propinándole un potente golpe a gohan callendo este de rodillas al suelo sujetándose el estomago

Picoro al ver esto lanza una oleada de ráfagas ki hacia nei lanzándose nei contra el logrando esquivar todas y cada una de las ráfagas ki sin dificultad apareciendo delante de picoro intentando darle este un golpe pero sujetando nei su brazo arrancándoselo

-namekiano inservible…-dijo nei estando frente a picoro vaporizando su brazo regenerándolo este en ese momento lanzando gohan y tenshinhan dos potentes ráfagas ki hacia nei desapareciendo picoro generando nei una enorme barrera de ki de color negro alrededor de el para luego usarla para generar una inmensa explosión siendo enviados todos contra el suelo elevándose nei en el aire lanzándose contra el tenshinhan intentado acertarle fuertes golpes pero esquivándolos este con facilidad propinándole una potente patada en el estómago a ten para luego darle una patada en el mentón enviándolo a volar estrellándose fuertemente contra el suelo

-es muy fuerte…-dijo gohan poniéndose de pie con dificultad

-tal vez…pero debemos resistir hasta que goku y vegeta se recuperen…-dijo picoro

Gohan aumentaría aún más su poder lanzándose contra nei chocando puños estos riendo nei mirando a gohan fijamente generando una fuerte onda de choque con su mirada enviando a gohan nuevamente al suelo viendo nei venir hacia él un potente kamehameha siendo el maestro roshi desviando nei su ataque de una patada reuniéndose todos los guerreros junto al maestro roshi

-debemos encontrar una forma de detenerlo…-dijo picoro

-hay que atacar todos en conjunto…tal vez así logremos algo-dijo el maestro roshi

-con nuestro poder…no creo que ni atacando de esa forma sirva de algo-dijo gohan

En ese momento dos potentes ráfagas de ki impactarían a nei sin provocarle el mas minimo rasguño viendo este hacia atrás viendo a los androides 17 y 18

-veo que llegamos a tiempo-dijo 17 mientras se posicionaba junto a los guerreros z al igual que 18

-nos alegra que estén aquí, tal vez ahora podamos resistir mas-dijo gohan

-donde esta krillin?-dijo 18

-fue a llevar a goku y vegeta al templo para que dende los cure-

-asique ya fueron derrotados…-dijo 17

-asi es…lo que debemos hacer es soportar hasta que se recuperen-

-de acuerdo-

Todos los guerreros se lanzarían contra nei al mismo tiempo lanzando gohan y picoro una potente rafaga ki en conjunto desviándola nei apareciendo 17 y 18 a ambos lados de nei propinándole dos fuertes patadas atrapando nei sus piernas haciéndolos girar en el aire lanzándolos contra el suelo lanzando el maestro roshi y tenshinhan potentes golpes hacia nei sin lograr acertarle ni uno dándole nei un fuerte rodillazon a ambos enviándolos al suelo volteando nei a mirar a gohan lanzándose contra este acertándole fuertes golpes en la cara sin parar ni un segundo dejando a gohan sin oportunidad de defenderse terminando por darle una potente patada en el pecho enviándolo contra una montaña en ese momento siendo encerrado nei en un campo de energía obra de 17

-ahora¡-dijo picoro lanzando un potente makankosapo seguidamente lanzando gohan un poderoso kamehameha al igual que el maestro roshi lanzando ten su kikoho y 18 una poderosa ráfaga ki desvaneciendo 17 el campo de energía impactándole los ataques a nei generado una potente explosión

Al verse otra vez se ve a nei con mínimos rasguños sonriendo quedando todos impactados

-jeje eso no estuvo mal…para unos insectos-dijo nei apareciendo frente a gohan dándole un potente rodillazo en el estómago enviándolo contra una montaña dirigiendo su mirada a tenshinhan apuntando su dedo hacia el lanzando un rayo mortal dándole en el tercer ojo a tenshinhan atravesando su cabeza cayendo ten al suelo muerto

-maldito¡-dijo gohan regresando al ataque evadiéndolo nei encestandole un potente golpe en el estomago escupiendo sangre gohan tomándolo nei por su cabeza llevándolo al suelo empezando a arrastrar su cabeza por el suelo para luego lanzar una potente rafaga ki provocando una gigantesca explosión al verse otra vez viéndose a gohan muy malherido

-ustedes tres huyan¡-dijo picoro

-pero que hay de ti?-dijo roshi

-no hay tiempo vallanse ya¡-

Los androides y el maestro roshi se irían dejando cara a cara a nei y picoro

-ahora solo somos tu y yo…-dijo picoro

-cabaste tu tumba nameku…-dijo nei sonriendo

-tal vez…pero si muero…almenos hare que mi muerte sirva de algo-dijo picoro incrementando su poder al máximo incrementando su musculatura de gran tamaño sonriendo nei

-je aumentar asi tu poder solo te desgastara…no te servirá de nada-

-eso crees tu…-dijo picoro lanzándole una rafaga ki a nei desviándola este con facilidad pero en ese momento siendo atrapado y enredado por los brazos de picoro trayéndolo este hacia el manteniéndolo inmóvil –gohan…-dijo picoro en ese momento levantándose gohan -…sal de aquí-

-señor picoro…que esta haciendo…no pensara en…no…no lo haga por favor¡-dijo gohan

-gohan sabes que esta es la única alternativa…solo asegúrate de sobrevivir mocoso-

Gohan asentiría alejándose del lugar

-que haras?¡-dijo nei

-lo que hare…será acabar con tu miserable existencia¡-dijo picoro

-que dices…un momento…acaso tu…-

En ese momento picoro expulsaría una gran cantidad de poder llegando gohan a un lugar alejado de la zona viéndose una inmensa explosión provieniente de allí

-señor picoro…-dijo gohan cerrando fuertemente sus ojos y al terminar la explosión yendo hacia el lugar en ese momento percatándose de algo impactante

Allí no había señales de picoro pero nei aun seguía de pie sonriendo solo teniendo leves heridas derramando algo de sangre por su boca limpiándosela esta

-je…los felicito…lograron al menos sacarme una gota de sangre-

-maldita sea…ese canalla sigue con vida…entonces el señor picoro…¿murio en vano?...no…no…me niego a dejar que su sacrificio sea en vano…señor picoro…señor picoro¡-dijo gohan aumentando su poder de gran medida habiendo un potente resplandor y al verse otra vez se ve enfrente de nei a gohan teniendo este un cabello erizado con un color similar al del ultra instinto pero de un color mas plateado teniendo sus ojos un color blanco estando este frente a nei mirándolo con enfado –vas a pagar…yo vengare al señor picoro-dijo gohan apretando sus puños cayéndole una lagrima al suelo


	6. Gohan vs Nei

Nei miraría a gohan sonriendo

-jeje debo decir que tu aumento de poder es sorprendente…pero no creas que eso…-dijo nei siendo interrumpido al gohan haberle dado un potente golpe en el estomago enviándolo hacia atrás y sin mediar palabra ni detenerse lanzándose al instante nuevamente contra nei aumentando este su poder mirando a gohan con enfado lanzando ambos un golpe chocando puños generando una potente explosión retrocediendo ambos volviendo a lanzarse al instante el uno contra el otro dando nei un fuerte golpe para su sorpresa evadiéndolo gohan con facilidad sosteniendo el brazo de nei lanzándolo al aire lanzando una potente rafaga ki con ambas manos al cielo (como la que uso trunks para exterminar a cell en el futuro pero de color plateado) deteniéndola nei con sus manos intentando resistir el ataque pero dando gohan un fuerte grito elevando el poder de su ataque impactando en nei causando una gran explosión

Gohan estaría observando la nube de humo formada moviéndose viéndose que nei había lanzado un potente golpe abriendo un gran cráter en el suelo lanzándose este nuevamente contra gohan empezando a intercambiar fuertes golpes y patadas a grandes velocidades

Ambos se mantenían parejos sin llevar ventaja ninguno de los dos dando ambos una fuerte patada chocando sus piernas alejándose uno del otro mirándose fijamente sonriendo nei

-bravo…me estas dando un excelente combate…debo resaltar que te haz vuelto muy fuerte-dijo nei aplaudiendo

-no quiero recibir ningún alago de tu parte…viniendo de una escoria como tu…cualquier palabra es basura-

-je veo que tienes deseos de destruirme…pero te advierto que aún no he usado ni la mitad de mi poder…-dijo nei aumentando su poder desprendiendo una enorme aura oscura llegando está a los cielos sintiéndose un enorme poder aumentando la musculatura de nei levemente –este es mi 50%...eres el primero de tus amigos que me hace llegar a tal punto-

-callate…-dijo gohan lanzándose nuevamente al ataque recibiendo nei su golpe para luego lanzar este una fuerte patada alejando a gohan lanzándose a gran velocidad contra este evadiéndolo gohan pero mirándolo nei logrando tomarlo por su pierna empezando a golpearlo repetidas veces contra el suelo para luego arrastrarlo por las montañas y las rocas incrementando gohan su poder soltándose del agarre de nei apareciendo delante del el dándole una fuerte patada en el mentón enviándolo a volar apareciendo arriba de él sonriendo nei bloqueando el golpe de gohan dándole una potente patada en el estómago alejando a gohan sujetándose este el estómago adolorido por el golpe de nei

-eso es todo? Que sucedió con el guerrero en busca de vengaza que apenas hace unos minutos estaba enfrentando?-

-no te confies…esto apenas es el comienzo-dijo gohan incrementando su poder lanzándose hacia nei acertándole un fuerte golpe en la cara continuando dándole potentes golpes a nai hasta este atrapar uno de sus golpes sonriendo dándole ahora este un golpe en la cara a gohan regresándoselo gohan empezando a intercambiar golpes cada vez elevando mas la velocidad de sus ataques para luego gohan dar un salto hacia atrás poniendo sus manos en posición diciendo –masenko¡-dijo gohan lanzando un potente masenko hacia nei causando una gran explosión, al verse otra vez se ve que nei ya no estaba apareciendo este detrás de gohan sujetándolo del cuello por la espalda empezando a elevarse a gran velocidad aun sosteniendo a gohan hasta llegar al espacio aun estando en la atmosfera del planeta

-que…crees que haces…?-dijo gohan confundido en ese momento sonriendo nei empezando ambos a caer en picada hacia la tierra a gran velocidad

-disfruta el impacto¡-dijo nei desapareciendo a solo unos segundos de tocar el suelo estrellándose gohan causando una inmensa explosión viendo esto nei desde una montaña sonriendo

Al verse otra vez se ve un gran cráter estando gohan en medio de este bastante herido con la mitad de su ropa destruida arrancándose lo que quedaba de la parte superior de su gi de combate elevando su poder al máximo mirando a nei con desprecio mirándolo este también sonriendo haciéndole una señal con su dedo de que lo ataque

Gohan desaparecería apareciendo arriba de nei dándole un potente golpe en la cabeza esquivándolo nei haciéndose a un lado para luego desprender un aura oscura lanzando una onda ki a gohan a quemarropa generando una potente explosión no pudiendo ver gohan por el humo de la explosión en ese momento saliendo una mano del humo tomando de la cara a gohan siendo nei sujetando este fuertemente a gohan desapareciendo su aura empezando a recorrer rayos de color negro el cuerpo de gohan dándole lo que parecía una potente descarga eléctrica soltándolo nei cayendo gohan al suelo de rodillas gritando del dolor

-diste una excelente pelea…pero esto se acabo-dijo nei en ese momento mirándolo gohan con una expresión de ira

-esto no se acaba…hasta que mueras¡-dijo gohan elevando su poder aún más gritando –kaioken¡-grito gohan sorprendentemente empezando a usar el kaioken –este es el kaioken que obtuve gracias a un entrenamiento especial con mi padre…-

-ya veo…una técnica que eleva tu poder…pero tambien provoca un gran desgaste en tu cuerpo…eso no te servirá-

-no importa lo que me pase…si muero…al menos te llevare conmigo hasta el infierno…kaioken x20¡-grito gohan elevando aún más el kaioken llegando a tener un poder sorprendente lanzándose contra nei propinándole fuertes golpes y patadas a gran velocidad sin darle oportunidad de defenderse en ese momento logrando adaptarse nei a su ritmo empezando a igualar a gohan esquivando uno de sus golpe dándole un codazo en la cara para luego darle un potente golpe en el estómago seguidamente cargando una ráfaga ki en la misma mano lanzándole a gohan una ráfaga ki a quemarropa en el estómago saliendo disparado gohan hacia atrás deteniéndose en el aire estando este muy herido y desgastado debido al ataque de nei sumado al kaioken –aun no es suficiente…debo elevar el kaioken a niveles mas grandes…y tal vez asi logre destruir a este tipo…kaioken x30¡-grito gohan elevando aun mas el kaioken empezando a sentir como si su cuerpo ardiera ignorando este dolor lanzándose hacia nei empezando a darle potentes golpes y patadas sin darle oportunidad de defenderse para luego encestarle una fuerte patada cargada de ki en la cara enviándolo contra una montaña apareciendo gohan en los cielos empezando a lanzar ondas ki sin parar hacia nei impactandoles todas directo para luego ponerse gohan en posición diciendo –ka….me….ha….me….haaa¡-grito gohan lanzando un potente kamehameha con todo su poder causando una inmensa y poderosa explosión

Gohan estaría flotando en el aire estando este muy malherido con los huesos de su cuerpo completamente rotos debido al uso exagerado del kaioken teniendo ambos brazos completamente inutilizados mirando hacia la dirección donde estaba nei

Nei sorprendentemente había resistido el ataque de gohan pero logrando herirlo bastante sobreviviendo gracias a que aumento su poder al 100% siendo capaz de resistir el ataque con esa cantidad de poder estando bastante herido pero aun de pie

-diste buena pelea chico…pero se acabo-dijo nei preparando una potente rafaga ki letal para exterminar a gohan lanzándosela estrellándose esta en una roca habiendo desapareciedo gohan mirando nei en otra dirección –regresaste…-

Gohan miraría débilmente a la persona que lo salvo –p…papa…-dijo gohan antes de caer inconsciente viéndose que quien lo salvo era nada menos que goku el cual ahora estaba completamente recuperado

-lo hiciste bien hijo…ahora descansa-dijo goku desapareciendo para luego aparecer nuevamente en el mismo lugar ya no teniendo a gohan mirando este a nei

-fuiste imprudente al venir tu solo…-dijo nei

-no te olvides de mi insecto…-dijo una voz volteando nei viendo a vegeta también en el lugar –ni en sueños dejare que kakaroto se quede con toda la diversión…-

-je tu tambien…al parecer ambos son muy tercos…eso me agrada en alguien de mi misma raza…bien ahora les dare un pase sin retorno al infierno-

-espera nei-dijo una voz mirando nei al cielo viendo que era freezer

-freezer…-dijo vegeta molesto

-creo que es hora de que yo tambien me divierta un poco contigo…recuerda que yo debo ser quien mate a son goku-

Nei ante esto miro unos momentos a freezer seriamente para luego sonreír

-bien adelante…únete a la pelea-dijo nei apretando sus puños sonriendo


	7. El Fin De La Tierra

Freezer aterrizaría lado a lado con nei mirando a goku sonriente

-al fin llego la hora son goku…al fin llego la hora en la que te vere rogándome piedad…mientras te asesino lenta y dolorosamente-dijo freezer mirándolo goku seriamente

Nei solo escucharía a freezer sonriendo desapareciendo apareciendo detrás de freezer tomándolo por su cola girándolo en el aire –olvide mencionar un pequeño detalle…yo…odio…a lo demonios del frio¡-dijo nei lanzando a freezer contra goku esquivándolo este cayendo freezer al suelo levantándose

-que crees que haces maldito mono?¡-dijo freezer enojado

-considéralo el fin de nuestra tregua…ahora los eliminare a los 3 juntos-

-nadie traiciona al gran freezer¡-grito freezer con furia lanzándose contra nei en su forma Golden esquivando nei su ataque con facilidad dándole un rodillazo en el estómago a freezer tomándolo por su cola golpeándolo contra el suelo tomándolo del cuello –no fue muy listo de tu parte subestimarme…-dijo sonriendo preparando una ráfaga ki apuntando directo a freezer lanzándola arrastrando está a freezer llevándolo hacia una montaña causando una enorme explosión –bien…quien…-dijo nei pero en ese momento recibiendo una fuerte patada en el abdomen derecho por parte de vegeta y un fuerte golpe en la cara por parte de goku dejándolo momentáneamente aturdido reincorporándose justo a tiempo para frenar otros golpes de goku y vegeta los cuales empezaron a lanzar fuertes golpes y patadas en conjunto sin detenerse logrando darle mas pelea a nei logrando este bloquear sus ataques desapareciendo apareciendo detrás de ellos dándoles un codazo en la cabeza a ambos enviándolos al suelo volviendo ambos en super saiyajin dios hacia nei dando goku un fuerte golpe esquivándolo nei pero recibiendo otro golpe por parte de vegeta lanzándose nuevamente ambos contra nei mirándolos este con enfado logrando bloquear ambos golpes dándole a ambos una fuerte patada enviándolos en diferentes direcciones desapareciendo apareciendo detrás de goku dándole otra fuerte patada enviándolo a los cielos apareciendo arriba de el dándole un golpe martillo en el estomago enviándolo a estrellarse fuertemente contra el suelo llegando en ese momento vegeta en super saiyajin blue comenzando a atacar sin piedad a nei logrando este atrapar dos golpes teniendo ahora atrapadas las dos manos de vegeta apretando fuertemente gritando vegeta de dolor dándole nei un potente golpe en el estomago escupiendo sangre vegeta tomándolo nei del cabello golpeándolo fuertemente en la cara repetidas veces aumentando mas y mas la velocidad e impacto de sus golpes sin lograr vegeta librarse de su agarre en ese momento llegando goku sosteniendo su brazo lanzando nei a vegeta moviendo el brazo sostenido por goku trayéndolo en frente de el comenzando a darle fuertes golpes en la cara para luego encestarle un potente golpe en el estomago seguido de otro golpe en la cara enviándolo contra las rocas

-maldita sea…este maldito insecto…es muy persistente-dijo vegeta mirando con enfado a nei

-que sucede? Acaso eso es todo lo que pueden hacer?-dijo nei confiado en ese momento dándole un potente rayo mortal en la espalda logrando hacerle un leve rasguño mirando nei en la dirección que había venido viendo que nuevamente freezer había regresado al campo de batalla

-me las pagaras gusano…nadie humilla así al gran freezer y se sale con la suya-dijo freezer empezando a lanzar muchos rayos mortales hacia nei sonriendo este empezando a caminar hacia freezer desviando sus ataques con una mano acercándose mas y mas a freezer empezando a retroceder este sorprendido al ver como nei lograba desviar sus ataques sin dificultad

-eres una alimaña muy molesta…-dijo nei tomando a freezer de la cara apretándolo fuertemente gritando freezer de dolor mientras sentía que los dedos de nei se clavaban en su cráneo empezando a sangrar perdiendo su forma Golden –los demonios del frio…siempre han sido una plaga en este universo…plaga la cual debe ser exterminada lo antes posible…por lo tanto me encargare personalmente de que asi sea-dijo nei sonriendo apretando mas y mas el cráneo de freezer gritando este cada vez mas fuerte al sentir un inmenso dolor mientras nei lentamente aplastaba su cráneo por completo hasta que finalmente la cabeza de freezer no resistio destruyéndose quedando la mano de nei empapada de sangre cayendo el cuerpo de freezer sin cabeza al suelo lanzando nei una potente rafaga ki eliminándolo –eso se sintió excelente….ahora mejor asegurémonos que no haya mas alimañas-dijo nei elevándose en los aires extendiendo su mano a los cielos creando una gigantesca bola de ki

-vegeta, va a destruir la tierra rápido debemos escapar¡-dijo goku extendiendo su mano hacia vegeta saltando este hacia el sujetándose de su hombro realizando la teletransportación en ese momento lanzando nei su ataque explotando la tierra en mil pedazos logrando sobrevivir nei habiendo creado una burbuja de energía usando su ki para usarla como nave dirigiéndose a gran velocidad a otro planeta

Goku y vegeta habrían llegado a namek encontrándose con el gran patriarca y todos los namekianos recibiéndolos estos curándolos

-maldición…ese miserable acabo con la tierra-dijo goku

-bulma…trunks…bra…esto no se lo perdonare-dijo vegeta

Mientras tanto nei se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia algún lugar en la galaxia aterrizando en un planeta desierto sin ningún habitante

-perfecto…este lugar servirá para mi demostración jeje…jajajaja-rio nei empezando a elevar su poder cubriéndolo un aura color rojo intenso aumentando nei su poder mas y mas

Goku y vegeta se horrorizarían al sentir el poder de nei aun estando a mucha distancia de el parecía que lo tuvieran en frente

Nei continuaría aumentando su poder habiéndose tornado sus ojos de color rojo brillando intensamente aumentando la musculatura de nei notablemente

En otro lugar…

En ese momento en un lugar distante bills estaría durmiendo una pequeña siesta en ese momento despertando al sentir el poder de nei aun a pesar de la distancia que había entre ellos

Desde el planeta vampa broly también estaría alerta debido al también estar sintiendo el poder de nei mirando fijamente hacia el cielo

goku y vegeta continuarían sintiendo el enorme poder de nei, sintiendo gran impotencia al no haber logrado hacer nada contra ese monstruo

-maldita sea…no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada¡…vamos vegeta¡-dijo goku asintiendo vegeta tomándolo del hombro realizando goku la teletransportación apareciendo nuevamente frente a nei dejando este de elevar su poder

-veo que ustedes jamás desisten…deberían ya aceptar que no hay forma en la que logren vencerme…-dijo nei sonriendo confiadamente


	8. Goku y Vegeta vs Nei

Goku y vegeta mirarian a nei fijamente para luego de unos segundos pasar al super saiyajin dios ambos lanzándose contra nei dando fuertes golpes deteniéndolos nei sin problemas a ambos girándolos en el aire lanzándolos a ambos al cielo para luego aparecer frente a los dos tomándolos de la cara estrellándolos fuertemente contra el suelo pasando goku al super saiyajin blue intentando encestarle un potente golpe en la cara a nei esquivándolo este dándole una patada en la espalda a goku enviándolo contra unas rocas

Vegeta sin pensarlo se lanzo nuevamente al ataque contra nei dando varios golpes estando esquivándolos nei sin dificultad para luego encestarle un fuerte golpe en el mentón a vegeta dando otro potente golpe pero para sorpresa de nei deteniendo vegeta su ataque mirando con enfado a nei

-no tolerare…que exista otra persona más…que sea más fuerte que yo¡-dijo vegeta pasando al super saiyajin blue logrando encestarle un fuerte rodillazo en el mentón a nei para luego pasar al super saiyajin dios moviéndose a gran velocidad detrás de nei pasando al super saiyajin blue dándole una potente patada en la espalda enviándolo lejos apareciendo frente a el nuevamente en la fase dios para luego otra vez pasar al blue encestándole un fuerte golpe en la cara continuando cambiando de fases logrando darle varios fuertes golpes a nei hasta que nei atraparía uno de sus golpe viendo furioso a vegeta dándole un potente golpe en el estómago escupiendo sangre vegeta quedando aturdido por el golpe tomándolo nei de la cabeza para luego darle un fuerte cabezazo siguiendo dándole cabezazos para luego darle un último cabezazo enviándolo lejos

Goku volvería al ataque transformado en super saiyajin blue intentando golpear a nei pero evadiendo este todos sus golpes con enorme facilidad tomando su brazo retorciéndolo detrás de su espalda preparando una ráfaga ki lanzándola contra goku a quemarropa estrellándose este contra el suelo causando una enorme explosión deteniendo nei un golpe de vegeta para luego darle una potente patada en el mentón enviándolo al suelo

Tanto goku como vegeta estaban muy cansados poniéndose de pie con dificultad empezando a elevar su poder

Goku paso al super saiyajin blue gritando luego –kaioken x20¡-dijo goku activando su kaioken x20 combinado con la fase blue mientras que vegeta había accedido al super saiyajin blue evolution apenas pudiendo estos mantenerse de pie frente a nei

-que sucede? Acaso eso es todo lo que tienen?-dijo nei burlándose

-maldito insecto…acabare contigo¡-dijo vegeta lanzándose contra nei sonriendo este apareciendo en un instante atrás de vegeta quedando este impactado cerrando este su puño habiendo un resplandor rojo seguido de una fuerte explosión cayendo vegeta al suelo sin fuerzas sonriendo nei comenzando a cargar una poderosa ráfaga ki pero en ese momento atacándolo goku haciendo este un rápido movimiento atrapando a goku del cuello

-eso es decepcionante creí que esta nueva generación de saiyajin sería mejor que los de mi tiempo pero al parecer me equivoque son aún más débiles que los de entonces-dijo nei dándole una fuerte patada en el estómago a goku enviándolo contra las rocas saliendo rayos negros de su cuerpo apuntando su mano a vegeta apareciendo en su mano una onda ki de un color negro muy oscuro pero en ese momento ocurriendo un gran resplandor viéndose nuevamente a goku pero este había obtenido el ultra instinto 100%

-esto aún no acaba…-dijo goku sonriendo nei lanzándose ambos a gran velocidad contra el otro empezando un potente intercambio de golpes y patadas a una enorme velocidad logrando encestarle goku una potente patada en la cara a nei haciéndolo retroceder lanzándose nuevamente contra el lanzando nei un golpe chocando ambos puños generando fuertes ondas expansivas mirandose ambos fijamente mientras aun seguían chocando sus puños desapareciendo ambos empezando a pelear a una enorme velocidad apareciendo goku en el suelo y nei en el aire lanzando nei una enorme bola de ki hacia goku mirando esto goku fijamente

-ka…me-dijo goku sin moverse en lo absoluto –ha…me….haaaa¡-dijo lanzando un potente kamehameha con un brazo destruyendo el ataque de nei generando nei un campo de energía a su alrededor siendo arrastrado por el ataque de goku para luego aumentar nei su poder empezando a avanzar hacia goku cargando este otro potente kamehameha en su otra mano combinando ambos formando un enorme kamehameha consumiendo a nei cubriendo todo un gran resplandor al verse se veria que goku y nei nuevamente estarían intercambiando golpes y patadas en el suelo sin llevar ninguno la ventaja habiendo comenzado nei a pelear mas enserio dando un fuerte golpe evadiéndolo goku tomando el brazo de nei metiéndole un potente rodillazo en el estómago escupiendo nei algo de sangre sonriendo este

-todo el esfuerzo que haz hecho…solo por sacarme unas gotas de sangre…-dijo nei tomando la pierna de goku estrellándolo repetidas veces fuertemente contra el suelo para luego lanzarlo lejos deteniéndose goku en el aire lanzando una oleada de ráfagas ki hacia nei sonriendo este desviando todas las ráfagas ki con su mano –ahora como premio por tu esfuerzo…permíteme mostrarte…lo que es sentir el verdadero terror- dijo nei empezando a elevar su poder habiendo fuertes temblores en el planeta cubriendo un resplandor dorado a nei al verse otra vez se vería que nei había accedido al super saiyajin pero este teniendo las pupilas de color rojo

Goku estaría sorprendido ante el aumento de poder de nei en ese momento escupiendo mucha sangre al nei haberle impactado un potente golpe perforándole con su puño el estómago perdiendo goku el ultra instinto tomándolo nei por su cabello empezando a golpearlo repetidas veces en la cara para luego lanzarlo al suelo estando goku gravemente herido sin poder moverse al ahora estar en un estado inconsciente en ese momento poniéndose vegeta frente a el

-lo siento…pero no puedo permitir que mates a este insecto…si alguien lo mata debo ser yo…-dijo vegeta

-ja eres tan arrogante incluso sabiendo que no tienes oportunidad…tu si eres un saiyajin en todo su esplendor-

-asi es…yo soy el mejor saiyajin que hay en este universo y en todos los demás…yo soy el gran vegeta¡-dijo vegeta pasando al super saiyajin blue evolution –y no tolerare que un insecto como tu…se atreva a ponerse por encima de mi-dijo lanzándose contra nei una vez mas empezando a intentar atinarle fuertes golpes esquivando nei sus ataques con facilidad propinándole un potente golpe en la cara enviándolo al suelo perdiendo su transformación quedando vegeta sin energías –miserable insecto…no voy a rendirme¡-dijo pasando con sus últimas fuerzas al super saiyajin lanzándose hacia nei pero en un instante habiéndole propinado nei un potente golpe en el estómago quedando vegeta impactado escupiendo mucha sangre debido a que el golpe de nei lo había atravesado por completo

-je ya es el fin…de tu orgullo saiyajin…todo acaba aquí para ti-dijo nei tomando la cabeza de vegeta removiendo su brazo del estómago de vegeta sosteniéndolo en el aire tomando su cabeza ahora con ambas manos

Goku veria esta escena viendo como nei tenia a vegeta –no…no te atrevas…no lo hagas¡-dijo goku pero en ese momento quedando goku impactado al ver como nei le quebraba el cuello a vegeta matándolo por completo arrojando su cadáver al suelo cerca de goku –vegeta…miserable…no tenías que hacer eso…-

-aceptalo…todo termino para ustedes…ya mate a tu amigo…y sigues tu…-dijo nei cargando su puño con ki apuntándole en la cabeza a goku lanzando un fuerte golpe letal hacia goku en ese momento siendo detenido su golpe por alguien siendo este para sorpresa de goku broly

-broly…pero como…-

-señor goku-dijo nada menos que shin habiendo llegado al lugar

-supermo kaiyosama…como…-

-lo explicare luego te sacare de aquí vamos kibito-

-si-dijo kibito tomando a goku usando su teletransportación apareciendo en el planeta supremo estando allí para sorpresa de goku gohan junto con los demás guerreros z

-chicos como es que…-

-antes de que nei destruyera la tierra…logre llegar y salvar a todos me entere de la amenaza gracias al enorme y corrupto poder que expulsa nei al pelear-

-ya veo…-dijo goku

-papa estoy seguro que con algo de entrenamiento yo puedo derrotar a nei estuve cerca de hacerlo una vez…-

-no gohan…nei puede transformarse en super saiyajin y no sabemos hasta que nivel llegara-

-pues este es el momento para averiguar que tan lejos llega…-dijo el anciano kaiyoshin viendo a través de su bola de cristal como estaba a punto de empezar la batalla de broly vs nei


	9. Broly vs Nei

Broly y nei se mirarian fijamente sonriendo nei

-increible…logro sentir un enorme poder en ti…como veo no eres alguien que deba tomar a la ligera-

-no deberías…tu dañaste a mis amigos…ahora yo voy a aniquilarte-dijo broly apretando sus puños lanzándose contra nei a enorme velocidad chocando estos puños

-eres sorprendente…-

-gracias al entrenamiento…he logrado mejorar mucho mi poder-dijo broly empezando ambos a intercambiar fuertes golpes y patadas a enorme velocidad pero aun teniendo nei una gran ventaja sobre broly atrapando uno de sus golpes dándole un rodillazo en el mentón pero en ese momento moviéndose broly a gran velocidad encestandole un potente cabezazo a nei retrocediendo este dándole broly un potente golpe en el estomago sosteniendo nei su puño sonriendo dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara seguido de varios mas para luego darle una potente patada en el pecho enviándolo contra el suelo elevándose mas el poder de broly notando nei que su poder crecia mas y mas lanzándose broly contra nei nuevamente logrando darle un potente golpe en la cara impactándole nei un fuerte golpe en el mentón tomándolo por su cara estrellándolo contra el suelo dándole broly una potente patada retrocediendo nei mirándolo broly con enfado apuntando su mano hacia nei lanzándole una rafaga ki letal dando un salto nei esquivándola empezando a lanzar una oleada de ráfagas ki hacia broly logrando este esquivarlas y desviar varias yendo contra nei a gran velocidad impactándole un golpe en la cara pero sorprendiéndose al ver que nei no se había movido en lo absoluto

-eres un guerrero impresionante…-dijo nei tomando el puño de broly retorciendo su brazo –pero yo aun poseo mucho mas poder que tu…-dijo cargando una rafaga ki de un color totalmente negro lanzándola contra broly a quemarropa causando una enorme explosión al verse otra vez nei quedaría impactado viéndose a broly estando en su estado de super saiyajin legendario habiendo perdido por completo el control empezando a dar un fuerte grito expulsando ráfagas ki de su cuerpo mientras emanaba un aura que arrasaba con todo lo que tocaba creando nei una barrera de energía sorprendiéndose por el inmenso poder de broly sonriendo –al fin…un verdadero guerrero…ya quería divertirme…- dice dando un salto alejándose de broly comenzando a liberar una gran cantidad de poder emanando un aura siniestra chocando ambas teniendo el mismo poder de destrucción lanzándose ambos contra el otro chocando puños resonando su golpe en todo el universo

En el planeta bills…

-dime whis…lograste sentir eso?-dijo bills

-asi es señor bills…este poder es algo fuera de lo común…puede llegar a ser algo peligroso-

-no se quién de los dos es peor…si el saiyajin llamado broly o el otro sujeto que desconozco…-

En la batalla…

Debido al potente impacto el planeta en el que estaban nei y broly empezaría a destruirse al haberse visto afectado por el choque de estos guerreros estando ambos mirandose fijamente rodeados ambos de sus potentes auras dando broly un fuerte grito cargando una rafaga mortal en su mano lanzándose hacia nei pero sonriendo nei moviéndose a enorme velocidad encestandole una fuerte patada en el estomago a broly seguido de un golpe en el mentón provocando que broly lanze la rafaga hacia el espacio destruyendo un planeta cercano empezando nei a darle fuertes golpes en la cara a broly

-te felicito…hace tiempo que nadie me obliga a usar…mi 50% en mi estado de super saiyajin-dice nei dándole un rodillazo en el estomago a broly –pero para serte honesto…el otro sujeto en su transformacion de pelo blanco…me impresiono mas que tu-dijo para luego crear una esfera ki mortal completamente de color negro –adios guerrero…-dijo lanzando el ataque contra broly pero para su sorpresa deteniendolo este justo antes de que pudiera lanzarlo desvaneciéndose el ataque de nei tomándolo broly por su cabeza con ambas manos disparando una poderosa rafaga ki por su boca contra nei a quemarropa pero en eso recibiendo un fuerte golpe haciéndolo retroceder viéndose que nei estaba bastante herido luego de ese ataque –miserable…eres demasiado persistente…pero ya me harte de ti…y tú ya no puedes continuar…aun si tu energía no tiene límite…tu cuerpo si...-dijo en eso perdiendo broly su transformación al estar su cuerpo demasiado agotado cayendo broly de rodillas tomándolo nei del cabello empezando a golpearlo en la cara provocando que broly empiece a perder gran cantidad de sangre

En el planeta supremo…

-broly¡ por favor que alguien lo salve¡-dijo chirai estando junto a los demás en el planeta supremo

-aunque quisiéramos…quien lo ayudaría ahora?

-yo tengo un plan…-dijo una voz detrás de todos viéndose que era bills –ese sujeto podría ser una amenaza para todos los universos…asique whis y yo llamamos a unos viejos conocidos…-dijo bills en eso viéndose llegar a alguien siendo el kaiyoshin del universo 6 junto con hit y el kaiyoshin del universo 11 junto con Jiren

-dios destructor de universo 7…donde esta el peligro?-dijo jiren

-llevenlo alla-

-yo tambien ire…-dijo goku levantándose

-no…padre si algo sucede tu puedes enfrentarte a nei cuando puedas activar el ultra instinto…ire yo-dijo gohan poniéndose de pie yendo junto con Jiren y hit al campo de batalla

En el campo de batalla…

Broly estaría en el suelo estando nei apuntándole con una rafaga ki –es tu fin…-dijo nei pero en eso recibiendo un potente ataque haciéndolo retroceder –pero que…-dijo viendo como el kaiyoshin se llevaba a broly estando frente a el gohan jiren y hit -3 contra uno…interesante-

-hijo de son goku…tienes el poder para enfrentar esta amenaza?-dijo jiren

-no me subestimes…-dijo gohan elevando su poder pasando al super saiyajin silver liberando jiren su poder haciendo hit esto mismo poniéndose en pose de batalla

-esto será divertido…-


	10. Batalla Sin Limite

Nei sonreiria mirando a gohan, hit y jiren –ya que ustedes son tres…pondré las cosas mas parejas- dijo nei aumentando su poder al máximo golpeando el suelo con su puño lanzándose contra los 3 apareciendo en un instante hit frente a el chocando puños empezando a intercambiar golpes con nei usando hit su salto temporal logrando darle varios golpes a nei pero en ese momento cuando hit estuvo a punto de saltar en el tiempo una vez mas tomándolo nei por su cara estrellándolo contra el suelo en eso lanzando jiren varias ráfagas ki hacia nei haciéndolo retroceder cargando nei una potente rafaga ki en su mano lanzándola entre medio de jiren y gohan separándolos apareciendo delante de jiren empezando a intercambiar fuertes golpes y patadas con el no llevando ninguno la ventaja dando jiren un golpe evadiéndolo nei tomando del brazo a jiren lanzándolo contra el suelo en eso recibiendo una fuerte patada en la cara seguido de más fuertes golpes por parte de gohan atrapando nei sus puños dándole un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago para luego darle una patada en la cara alejándolo deteniendo dos ataques a ambos lados al haberse lanzado contra el jiren y hit al mismo tiempo empezando ambos a pelear en conjunto logrando darle varios golpes a nei haciendo que retroceda bastante usando hit su salto en el tiempo apareciendo detrás de nei intentando acabarlo con una ráfaga ki invisible letal pero golpeando rápidamente nei su brazo evitando el ataque dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago a hit haciendo que escupa sangre

Jiren tras ver esto se lanzó contra nei dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara empezando ambos nuevamente a intercambiar golpes y patadas estando parejos aumentando jiren aun mas su poder encestandole un potente rodillazo en el estomago a nei enviándolo al suelo levantándose nei sonriendo

-al fin…ustedes tres son dignos oponentes…supongo que es hora de premiar su esfuerzo…mostrándoles mi siguiente nivel…-dijo nei pasando al super saiyajin 3 apareciendo en un instante detrás de jiren propinándole una potente patada en la espalda enviándolo al suelo desapareciendo evadiendo un ataque de hit quedando este impactado al ver que nei había logrado evadir su salto temporal apareciendo nei delante de el tomándolo por su cabeza dándole un fuerte rodillazo en la cara seguido de fuertes golpes en el estomago en eso apareciendo gohan arriba de nei lanzándole un poderoso kamehameha apuntando nei su mano hacia el ataque creando una bola de energía oscura chocando esta con el kamehameha explotando ambos apareciendo nei delante de gohan dándole un feroz golpe en el estomago escupiendo sangre gohan intentando darle un golpe a nei atrapando este su puño dándole un fuerte rodillazo en el brazo rompiéndoselo gritando gohan de dolor tomándolo nei por el cuello

-no me he olvidado de ti…una vez pudiste haberme matado…pero nunca mas tendras esa oportunidad-dijo nei cargando una potente rafaga ki de color negro en su mano dispuesto a acabar con gohan pero en eso recibiendo un potente golpe por parte de jiren alejándolo lanzándose el uno contra el otro chocando puños abriendo un enorme cráter en el suelo empezando ambos a pelear a enormes velocidades viéndose varias explosiones de ondas expansivas en los cielos y como se creaban cráteres por toda la zona en eso dándole jiren un potente golpe cargado de ki a nei enviándolo de rodillas al suelo haciendo que escupa sangre limpiándose nei levantándose sonriendo

-eres un guerrero único…no muchos logran darme tanta pelea…me estoy divirtiendo mucho contigo-dijo nei sonriendo elevando aún más su poder haciendo esto mismo jiren

-desde el torneo del poder…me he centrado en mi entrenamiento para no volver a perder contra son goku y sus amigos…y no pienso caer ante un saiyajin como tu…-dijo jiren rodeándolo un aura ardiente sonriendo nei lanzando una oleada de ráfagas ki hacia jiren desviándolas este mientras avanzaba hacia nei cargando otro fuerte golpe con ki pero al lanzarlo evadiéndolo nei viendo como del puño de jiren salía una potente ráfaga ki letal sonriendo sosteniendo el brazo de jiren dándole un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago seguido de varios golpes en la cara para luego sujetar su brazo lanzando lejos a jiren cargando una potente rafaga ki letal lanzándola contra jiren dándole directo causando una enorme explosión apareciendo gohan frente a nei intentando darle un golpe evadiéndolo nei dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago a gohan escupiendo este sangre tomando nei a gohan por su cara estrellándolo contra el suelo fuertemente para luego darle potentes golpes en el estómago escupiendo gohan mucha sangre en eso recibiendo nei un fuerte golpe escupiendo sangre siendo hit el cual había logrado acertarle un golpe letal a nei pero para su sorpresa no habiéndole causado ningún daño mortal sosteniendo nei su estómago sonriendo rodeándolo un aura oscura lanzándose contra hit tomándolo por su cara arrastrándolo haciéndolo atravesar varias rocas para luego lanzarlo contra el suelo lanzando una oleada de ráfagas ki hacia el en ese momento apareciendo para su sorpresa hit detrás suyo moviéndose nei a gran velocidad acertándole un potente codazo en el estómago tomándolo por su cabeza lanzándolo contra el suelo

Gohan solo veria la situación poniéndose de pie apenas quedándole fuerzas para mantener el super saiyajin silver –maldita sea…este tipo es un monstruo…aun me queda una alternativa…si utilizo el kaioken tengo posibilidad de ganar…pero si fallo moriré…sin embargo no queda opción mas que llevar mi cuerpo al limite…esto lo hago por el universo…por mis amigos…y mas importante por mi familia¡-dijo gohan en su mente empezando a elevar su poder mirándolo nei sonriendo mirando gohan con furia a nei gritando –kaioken¡-activando el kaioken continuando aumentando su poder para luego gritar –x40¡-dijo activando gohan un kaioken x40

-este idiota acaba de activar una técnica suicida…interesante-dijo nei en eso apareciendo gohan frente a el dándole un potente golpe en la cara seguido de mas fuertes golpes sin tener nei oportunidad de defenderse dándole gohan un rodillazo en el estomago haciendo que nei escupa sangre lanzándole una rafaga ki a quemarropa arrastrando esta a nei hacia el suelo causando una enorme explosión empezando gohan a lanzar ráfagas ki sin parar hacia nei para luego parar un momento viéndose que la piel de su cuerpo estaba empezando a desintegrarse apretando gohan los dientes lanzándose hacia nei estando este poniéndose de pie en eso atrapándolo gohan hundiéndolo más y más en el suelo mirando hacia jiren y hit –vallanse rápido¡ supremo kaiyosama si me escucha lléveselos de aquí¡-dijo gohan en eso apareciendo shin llevándose a jiren y hit

Gohan tras esto daría un salto alejándose de nei poniéndose este de pie estando ambos en un enorme cráter empezando el planeta a temblar al no soportar la gran presión del poder de ambos seres lanzándose el uno contra el otro chocando puño saliendo de el suelo magma empezando estos a intercambiar golpes sin cesar en eso dando un grito gohan elevando su poder dándole un potente rodillazo en el estómago a nei alejándolo juntando sus manos –ka…me…ha…me…haaa¡-dijo gohan lanzando un potente kamehameha contra nei cargando este una gran bola de ki completamente negra impactando contra el kamehameha de gohan estando ambos parejos

-eres un guerrero admirable…fue una estupenda pelea…pero esto se acabo…-dijo nei elevando su poder y el de su ataque pasando al super saiyajin dios aumentando de una manera colosal el poder de su ataque consumiendo el kamehameha de gohan

-este es el fin…lo siento mucho…videl…pan…no pude hacer nada…yo les falle a todos-dijo gohan acercándose mas y mas la bola ki oscura impactándolo directo consumiéndolo por completo desintegrándose gohan habiendo una gran explosión minutos despues destruyéndose el planeta por completo

Nei habría escapado del lugar aterrizando en un planeta cercano cayendo de rodillas volviendo a su estado base –esos miserables…me causaron bastantes problemas…pero aun no son rivales para mi…y jamás lo serán-dijo nei en su mente sentándose en el suelo –debo descansar un poco…no creo que sean tan idiotas de venir a enfrentarme al instante…acabo de vencer a todos sus guerreros…y mate a dos de los mejores que tenían…sin embargo…ese saiyajin y el sujeto calvo de piel gris…-dijo en su mente recordando a goku y jiren –espero volver a pelear con ellos pronto…y que ese saiyajin vuelva a usar esa forma…para que pueda divertirme-dijo en su mente para luego recostarse en el suelo

En el planeta de los kaiyoshin…

Tanto goku como los demás estarían impactados ante lo visto

-gohan…-dijo goku apretando los puños estando pan llorando al igual que videl al ver como gohan había caído ante nei –maldito nei…esto no te lo perdonare…yo mismo me encargare de aniquilarte¡-dijo goku elevando su poder por la ira que sentía

-primero vegeta…ahora gohan…nei aniquilo a dos grandes guerreros…nuestra esperanza ahora mismo son ustedes 4…-dijo el supremo kaiyosama anciano mirando a goku broly jiren y hit

-supremo kaiyosama…envíeme alla-dijo para sorpresa de todos picoro

-que dices picoro? No estaras pensando en enfrentar por tu cuenta a nei…-dijo el supremo no respondiendo picoro

-no seas idiota¡ nei te matara solo seria otra perdida mas para nosotros¡-dijo el anciano

-estoy consciente de ello…sin embargo no voy a dejar que ese sujeto descanse tan tranquilo luego de matar a gohan…además si lo dejamos recuperarse de nada servirá el esfuerzo que hemos hecho…ahora que esta cansado no podrá usar su poder al máximo…por lo tanto lo entretendré lo más que pueda…en ese tiempo ustedes deben almenos encontrar un lugar para que goku y el resto puedan entrenar sin estorbos…-

-picoro…-dijo goku sorprendido ante lo dicho

-yo iré contigo picoro..-dijo tenshinhan –si voy a morir…lo hare peleando hasta el final…-

-yo también iré…-dijo krillin

-yo igual…-dijo 17

-y yo…-dijo 18

-pero 18 si vas tu marón se quedara sola…-dijo krillin

-no voy a quedarme sin hacer nada krillin…marón estará bien mientras este aquí…-

-de acuerdo…-

Entonces todos los mencionados se sujetarían a shin llevándolos este posicionándose frente a nei yéndose shin abriendo nei los ojos mirándolos

-valla no creí que fueran tan estúpidos como para venir hacia mi…-dijo nei

-te hare pagar por la muerte de gohan-dijo picoro quitándose los pesos que tenia quedándose solo con su traje de combate sin capa ni gorro parándose al frente de los demás colocándose todos en pose de pelea


	11. La estrategia de picoro

Picoro sin mediar palabra se lanzaría contra nei dándole un fuerte golpe no afectándole en lo absoluto sonriendo nei dándole una fuerte patada a picoro enviándolo al suelo aterrizando picoro de pie

"el poder de este maldito es descomunal…sencillamente es imposible que cualquiera de nosotros logre vencerlo…pero si todo resulta según mi plan aunque signifique morir…almenos nuestras muertes servirán de algo…" dice picoro en su mente elevando su poder al máximo empezando a hacer multiples copias de el siendo ahora cientos de picoros lanzándose todos contra el destrozando nei a todos de un simple golpes pero no siendo ninguno el original viendo nei que picoro y los demás ya no estaban

En un lugar del planeta bastante alejado de nei estaban picoro y el resto estando picoro diciéndoles el plan que había elaborado

-entonces todos tienen claro lo que deben hacer?-dijo picoro asintiendo todos –bien entonces vamos-dijo dirigiéndose todos nuevamente hacia nei

La primera en aparecer seria 18 estando flotando en el cielo frente a nei viéndola este sonriendo empezando esta a lanzar ráfagas ki hacia nei sin parar no afectándoles estas en absoluto yendo nei hacia ella pero parando 18 de lanzar ráfagas ki chocando nei con algo siendo un muro de energía verde viendo que lo habían encerrado en una burbuja de energía mirando este a 17 empezando nei a golpear la burbuja empezando a romperla pero creando 17 más burbujas alrededor de nei estando este destruyéndolas solo para encontrarse con otra burbuja hasta que finalmente destruyo la última en eso golpeándolo un potente ataque enviándolo al suelo nuevamente golpeándolo el mismo ataque siendo tenshinhan el cual estaba usando su nuevo kikoho para retener a nei mientras que en otro sector del lugar se encontraba picoro cargando un potente makankosapo y en el lado contrario estaba krillin cargando un enorme kienzan

Nei al ver a tenshinhan elevaría su poder empezando a resistir el kikoho avanzando con algo de esfuerzo hacia tenshinhan estando este muy agotado lanzando un último kikoho pero en eso apareciendo nei frente a el mirándolo con enfado dándole un potente golpe en el cuello horrorizando a todos al nei haberle cortado la cabeza a tenshinhan con su mano mirando nei a 17 lanzandose contra este poniendo 17 varias barreras en el camino de nei no sirviendo de nada logrando nei destruirlas sin dificultad pero en eso apareciendo 18 detrás de nei sosteniendo sus brazos intentando detenerlo pero liberándose nei apareciendo detrás de 18 apuntandole con una rafaga ki en la cabeza

-18¡-dijo 17 al ver esto lanzando nei la rafaga desintegrando a 18 mirando 17 con enfado a nei elevando aun mas su poder lanzándose contra nei intentando encestarle un fuerte golpe evadiéndolo nei dándole un golpe en el brazo a 17 cortándole el brazo retrocediendo 17 lanzandose nei contra este dándole un fuerte golpe usando 17 una burbuja de energía cubriéndose pero aun asi retrocediendo ante el golpe de nei continuando este dando golpes creando 17 barreras cubriéndose de los ataques de nei

En el planeta supremo…

-supremo kaiyosama…cree que pueda enviarme alla tambien?-dijo nada menos que el maestro roshi

-pero que esta diciendo? Si lo envio alla morirá-dijo el supremo kaiyosama

-si es posible…pero aun asi es mejor morir luchando que quedarse observando como los demás se esfuerzan…-

-eres verdaderamente admirable viejo…-dijo bills mirándolo roshi –si mueres déjame decirte que…te ganaste todo mi respeto-

-pues es un honor oír eso del dios de la destrucción…-

En el campo de batalla nei seguía lanzándole golpes a 17 sin lograr acertar ninguno debido a las barreras que 17 creaba en eso dándole a nei un potente ataque al estar este descuidado habiéndolo echo retroceder el ataque viendo en la dirección en la que vino viendo allí al maestro roshi

-ka…me…ha…me…haaa-dijo roshi lanzando otro potente kamehameha hacia nei impactándole directo enviándolo nuevamente un poco hacia atrás lanzándose nei hacia roshi preparando una técnica este cubriendo sus manos una energía amarilla lanzándola contra nei en forma de rayos dándole un potente descarga a nei avanzando este con dificultad logrando roshi detenerlo con su técnica pero agotándose poco a poco estando tambien nei llegando lentamente hacia el

-maestro roshi¡-dijo krillin al ver que su maestro estaba en peligro mortal

En eso el maestro roshi no logro mantener por mas tiempo la técnica liberándose nei lanzando un fuerte golpe a roshi pero en eso cortandole algo el brazo siendo el kienzan de krillin gritando nei de dolor retrocediendo perdiendo bastante sangre mirando en dirección a krillin con enfado en eso sintiendo algo mirando hacia roshi en ese momento recibiendo otro potente kamehameha a quemarropa provocando una potente explosión quedando roshi muy agotado tras el ataque mirándolo nei enfadado viendo en eso krillin y roshi que nei pasaba al super saiyajin dios parando el sangrado de su brazo para luego volver a su estado base

-ya me tienen harto humanos…-dijo nei apareciendo detrás de krillin tomándolo por su cabeza con su mano apretando fuertemente gritando krillin de dolor incrustando nei sus dedos en el cráneo de krillin continuando apretando hasta que la cabeza de krillin exploto por completo quedando el brazo de nei cubierto de sangre apareciendo nei frente a roshi caminando hacia el sonriendo pero en eso nuevamente siendo encerrado en una barrera llegando el supremo kaiyosama llevándose a roshi mirando nei a 17 rompiendo la barrera creando una bola de ki totalmente de color negro lanzándola contra 17 dándole directo vaporizándolo

-bien ahora solo falta el namekiano…donde rayos esta?-dijo nei mirando hacia todos lados pero en eso escuchando un fuerte grito

-makankosapo¡-se escucho recibiendo nei un potente ataque dandole en el lado derecho de su abdomen logrando herirlo de gravedad cayendo nei de rodillas mirando enfadado a picoro el cual estaba muy agotado luego de ese ataque pasando nei al super saiyajin dios deteniendo el sangrado pero no curando por completo la herida apareciendo frente a picoro mirándose ambos fijamente

-ya me hartaste miserable…-dijo nei

-jejeje…aun no termino…-dijo picoro haciendo un movimiento con sus brazos en eso dando un salto hacia atrás viéndose que alrededor de ellos había cientos de bolas ki dándole todas a nei pero resultando este con minimos rasguños

-ese fue un ataque demasiado desesperado…-

-eso crees? Pero si aún no has visto nada…-dijo empezando a recargar de energía su cuerpo "nos veremos pronto gohan…" dijo picoro en su mente dándose cuenta nei de lo que iba a hacer pero siendo tarde usando picoro la energía acumulada creando una gran explosión

Al verse otra vez ya no habría señales de picoro habiendo sobrevivido nei pero estando aún más cansado que antes y bastante herido

-maldita sea…esos inútiles me causaron demasiados problemas…pero da igual aun puedo seguir peleando…un saiyajin jamás se retira de la batalla…-dijo nei enfadado


	12. Aliado Inesperado

-esos miserables…me causaron muchas molestias-dijo nei estando en su estado de super saiyajin dios curándose poco a poco sus heridas –ese namekiano…es el segundo habitante del planeta namek más fuerte que he visto…luego de el…-

Flashback…

Nei se encontraba en el antiguo planeta namek debido a que había ido junto con su hermano y un grupo de saiyajins para una reunión con el gran patriarca de ese tiempo habiendo decidido nei probar el poder del que en ese entonces había sido nombrado el namekiano mas fuerte

-cual dijiste que era tu nombre?-dijo nei

-me llamo Kol…-dijo el namekiano Kol

-bien Kol demuéstrame porque te haces llamar el namekiano mas fuerte…-dijo nei pasando al super saiyajin 2 apareciendo frente a kol pero para su sorpresa habiendo detenido Kol su ataque con un solo dedo

-eso es todo?-dijo Kol mirando fijamente a nei sintiendo nei en ese momento como si le hubieran dado potentes golpes enviándolo al suelo levantándose sonriendo estando Kol cruzado de brazos –si eso es todo lo que tienes…pierdes mi tiempo peleando conmigo…-

-je te mostrare mi máximo poder…-dijo nei aumentando su poder pasando al super saiyajin blue –este es el máximo poder que tengo hasta ahora…veamos si puedes vencerme con esto-dijo nei lanzándose nuevamente contra Kol esquivando este su golpe con los ojos cerrados dando nei varios golpes mas no logrando acertarle a Kol –como es que…-

-dudo que lo entiendas…domino una técnica que incluso los dioses no dominan…se podría decir que mi cuerpo tiene mente propia en batalla…-

-deja de decir tonterías…-dijo nei continuando dando potentes golpes a enorme velocidad no logrando acertarle ninguno a Kol deteniendo este ambos puños de nei con sus manos

-deja de intentar…estas esforzándote en vano-

-no te confies…-dijo nei dándole una patada a Kol pero en eso sintiendo un escalofrio en su espalda teniendo Kol su dedo sobre la nuca de nei estando detrás suyos cayendo nei de rodillas impactado

-es inútil…aun te queda mucho que aprender…-dijo Kol empezando a irse dándole la espalda a nei

-como…es que un namekiano como tu es tan fuerte?¡-

-dudo que lo entiendas…pero que mas da…yo fui entrenado por un dios…-

-un dios?-

-así es…probablemente no tengas idea de quien es… ya que ningún mortal sabe sobre el…su nombre es Zarama-

Fin del flashback…

-Zarama…busque a ese sujeto por años…recurri a todos los que pude…pero nadie supo nada…y cuando acudi a la fuente de conocimiento de los dioses el pez oráculo…-

Flashback…

-como que no lo sabes?-dijo nei

-se de quien hablas…pero…el sujeto al que buscas tal vez ya no exista…ya que nadie lo ha visto en siglos…-

-nadie lo vio?-

-no…la ultima vez que se le vio fue cuando creo unos gigantescos orbes de los deseos…luego de eso simplemente desaparecio de la existencia…-

Fin del flashback…

-desapareció?...aun no lo entiendo…como alguien puede simplemente desvanecerse…es como si lo hubiera consumido el abismo…estaba seguro que si alguien sabia algo era su creacion…pero…-

Flashback…

Nei habría reunido las super esferas del dragon e invocado al dragon pero al hacerle la pregunta en idioma de los dioses el dragon ni siquiera respondió y minutos después de tan solo guardar silencio volvió a preguntar sobre el deseo de nei

Fin del flashback…

-el dragon seguramente sabía algo…pero al parecer su creador se aseguró de que jamás lo contara…pero por que un ser como él tendría tantos deseos de permanecer oculto de todos?-dijo nei con expresión de furia

En el planeta supremo…

-ese miserable se está recuperando lentamente…y goku y los demás aun no terminan su entrenamiento…por cierto donde están entrenando?-dijo roshi

-ellos están usando mi báculo para entrenar…-dijo Whis

-je ya veo…-

-señor bills…que cree que debamos hacer?-dijo el supremo kaiyosama

-no tengo idea…ya se me agotaron las ideas…lo único que se me ocurre es eliminarlo yo mismo…pero ni siquiera sé si ya mostro todo su poder…-dijo bills

En Whis haría aparecer nuevamente su baculo apareciendo los guerreros que estaban entrenando en el lugar

-goku acaso ya terminaste?-dijo Whis

-no aun…pero tengamos una opción mas…el tambien necesitara entrenar pero...le llevara menos tiempo que nosotros y podría ser incluso mas fuerte…-

-interesante…de quien estas hablando?-

-dende…las esferas vinieron contigo?-dijo goku

-si por qué?-dijo dende

-planeo revivir…a cell-

-cell?¡-dijeron todos los que ya conocían a quien había mencionado goku

-si…el podría volverse muy fuerte en cuestión de poco tiempo…tal vez para entonces nei se halla recuperado…pero al menos tenemos una opción más-

-señor usted se volvió loco? Nunca lo vi en persona…pero se que cell es un monstruo en todo sentido-dijo videl

-es verdad…cell puede ser alguien malvado…pero tiene células saiyajin por lo tanto no se negara a combatir con alguien tan fuerte como nei…además cell posee las células de freezer y si el logro volverse tan fuerte en cuatro meses…tal vez a cell le lleve mucho menos tiempo…y además…-dijo goku dirigiendo su mirada hacia buu –aun tenemos a majin buu…el podría tambien ser de gran ayuda si entrena un poco…seguramente se volverá muy fuerte en poco tiempo al igual que cell…y por si acaso…tambien volveré a traer devuelta a freezer…no tengo dudas de que el querra acabar con nei despues que lo mato…Whis ya que esta es una situación que pone en peligro los universos…podrias encargarte?-

-si en estos casos puedo hacer algo al menos para ayudar-dijo whis desapareciendo minutos despues volviendo junto con Cell y Freezer

-tiempo sin vernos cell…-dijo goku

-ahórratelo…ya se el motivo por el que me reviviste…y quiero empezar a entrenar lo más pronto posible y demostrarle a ese saiyajin apestoso que soy el único guerrero tan perfecto como para destruir todo a mi paso…-

-es lo que esperaba…-

-yo solo espero que recuerdes…que nuestra pelea nunca finalizo debido a que cambiaste de lugares con gohan en aquel momento-

-si…cuando esto acabe con gusto te daré una revancha-

Ambos sonreirían volviendo todos a la dimensión donde los llevaba el baculo de whis

6 semanas despues…

Nei se habría recuperado por completo habiendo viajado a varios planetas matando a todos y robando su comida también habiendo logrado recuperar su brazo gracias a uno de los planetas que había aniquilado

Mientras tanto todos en el planeta supremo esperaban la llegada de los guerreros en ese momento apareciendo el baculo de whis usándolo este apareciendo Freezer, Cell y Buu estando freezer para sorpresa de todos en su primera forma

-debo decir…que ese lugar es bastante adecuado para un buen entrenamiento-dijo cell

-estamos de acuerdo en es mi amigo…-dijo freezer

-no tengas tanta confianza…alguien como yo jamás seria amigo de un insecto tan repulsivo-

-je tienes suerte de que lo que quiero ahora es matar a nei…o sino ya mismo acabaría contigo-

-tal vez en tus sueños cucaracha…-dijo cell avanzando hacia bills poniéndose este de pie mirándose ambos fijamente sonriendo cell –dios destructor…prepárate…porque tan pronto acabe con el…sigues tu…-dijo cell sonriendo dándole la espalda a bills –terminemos con esto…ya llevanos-dijo cell mirando al supremos kaiyosama asintiéndole este a kibito llevándolos el a los tres al campo de batalla apareciendo frente a nei yéndose kibito

Nei vería a freezer –otra vez tu? Recuerdo que ya te había enviado al infierno…-dijo nei

-pagaras por tu insubordinación gusano…-dijo freezer pasando a su segunda forma

Cell solo suspiraría –trata de no estorbarme freezer…-dijo cell estirando sus brazos

-eso mismo digo yo miserable…-dijo freezer algo enfadado por la forma en que le estaba hablando cell

Cell solo miraría a nei fijamente haciendo esto mismo nei sonriendo ambos expulsando sus auras al mismo tiempo

-según escuche de ti…parece que tienes un espíritu de pelea tan grande como el mio…-dijo cell –quiero comprobarlo…-

-jeje tu me agradas…-dijo nei poniéndose ambos en pose de combate haciendo lo mismo freezer y buu

En eso buu aparecería delante de nei dándole un fuerte golpe con ambas manos en ambos lados de su cara bloqueando nei ambos golpes dándole una patada en la cara a buu estirándose su cabeza hacia atrás para luego volver rápidamente dándole un cabezazo a nei haciéndolo retroceder

-que ser tan extraño…-dijo nei lanzando varias ráfagas ki hacia buu haciéndole varios agujeros en su cuerpo solo estando riendo buu

-jajajajajaja me haces cosquillas-dijo buu lanzando una potente rafaga ki hacia nei elevándose este en el aire esquivando la rafaga en eso apareciendo freezer delante de nei tomando ambas manos de nei empezando ambos a intentar hacer retroceder al otro en el aire

-no dejare que otro maldito mono logre vencerme…-dijo freezer

-das lastima demonio del frio…-dijo nei dándole un potente rodillazo en el estomago a freezer haciendo que retroceda un poco tomándolo por uno de sus cuernos empezando a propinarle fuertes golpes en la cara detendo freezer su puño para luego intentar darle un golpe con su cola pero atrapándola nei girando a freezer en el aire lanzándolo al suelo esquivando un golpe proveniente de buu el cual había estirado su puño hacia nei en eso sacando buu con su otra mano una parte de su cuerpo lanzándosela a nei atrapándolo esta inmovilizándolo dando buu un gran salto para luego descender a enorme velocidad cayendo encima de nei cambiando la expresión de nei estando furioso expulsando su poder desintegrando la parte de majin buu que lo tenia atrapado enviando a volar a buu apareciendo delante de el empezando a darle golpes a enorme velocidad no teniendo tiempo buu de recuperarse creando nei una potente esfera ki de color negro lanzándosela a buu a quemarropa causando una gran explosión quedando solo un pequeño trozo de buu regenerándose

Cell estaría observando la batalla

-je ya entiendo por que llegaron a tal punto de revivirme…estos inútiles no tienen oportunidad con el…-dijo cell sonriendo

En eso nei desviaría un rayo mortal viendo a freezer en su tercera forma el cual empezaría a lanzarle rayos mortales sin parar desviándolos nei sin dificultad

-solo te volviste más feo…-dijo nei apareciendo detrás de freezer propinándole una potente patada en la espalda enviándolo al suelo deteniendo un golpe de majin buu atrapando su brazo jalando a buu directo hacia el dándole un golpe alejándolo para luego volverlo a traer haciendo esto repetidas veces intentando freezer atacar por sorpresa a nei apareciendo detrás de el pero en eso jalando nei a buu lanzándolo contra freezer cayendo ambos al suelo estando freezer encima de buu

-quitate gordo estúpido…-dijo freezer

-como me llamaste?¡-dijo buu poniéndose de pie dándole un golpe a freezer alejándolo

-miserable…-dijo freezer empezando una batalla con buu

Nei al ver esto solo sonreiría pasando al super saiyajin preparando una gran bola ki de color negro lanzándola en dirección a buu impactándole directo quedando buu atrapado dentro de la bola ki sintiendo gran dolor empezando a desintegrarse lentamente en eso destruyendo alguien la bola ki con una ráfaga liberando a buu regenerándose pero habiendo caído inconsciente llegando kibito llevándoselo

-uno menos…-dijo nei

-son unos estúpidos…terminaras muerto si sigues así freezer-dijo cell

-guarda silencio bastardo¡-dijo freezer

-como sea apártate ahora es mi turno…-dijo cell expulsando su poder teniendo un aura similar a la de un super saiyajin 2 –ahora mono estúpido…déjame enseñarte la perfección absoluta de un ser sin comparación…yo soy cell el único guerrero perfecto-

-eres bastante engreído…eso hace que quiera ver tu poder aún más-dijo nei elevando su poder al máximo mirándose fijamente él y cell

Nei sin decir mas se lanzaría hacia cell deteniendo cell el ataque de nei con una mano dándole un golpe en el mentón seguido de varios golpes en el abdomen y pecho para luego terminar con una patada en medio del estomago haciendo retroceder a nei recargando cell energía en sus dedos –makankosapo¡-grito cell lanzando un potente makankosapo hacia nei logrando esquivarlo este sonriendo cell rápidamente usando la teletransportación apareciendo detrás de nei teniendo sus manos en una posición recargando una gran ataque –galick ho¡-grito cell lanzando el galick ho a quemarropa contra nei causando una gran explosión estando nei en el suelo algo herido pasando al super saiyajin

-ya me hartaste¡-grito nei cargando dos bolas de energía completamente negras lanzándolas contra cell cargando cell dos kienzan lanzándolos estrellándose en las bolas de energía partiéndolas en dos explotando ambos ataques apareciendo nei delante de cell dándole un potente golpe bloqueándolo cell lanzándole una fuerte patada a nei bloqueándola este también empezando ambos a intercambiar golpes y patadas estando totalmente parejos

En el planeta supremo…

-es impresionante…ese tal cell logro igualar a nei-dijo shin

-el poder de ese cell o como se llame…es tan peligroso como el de nei…aun si lo derrota no puedo dejar que ese sujeto siga existiendo ambos son una amenaza para el universo-dijo bills

-no creo que usted pueda hacer algo señor…-dijo whis

-que quieres decir?-

-por la información que tengo sobre ambos sujetos…nei proviene de los saiyajines originales exactamente de aquellos que en su tiempo superaron a los dioses-

-que dices?¡-

-asi es y respecto a cell…teniendo las células de todos esos guerreros y luego del entrenamiento…hasta yo desconozco que tan lejos podría llegar su poder-

-maldita sea…-

En el campo de batalla…

Nei y cell seguían batallando ferozmente no llevando la ventaja ninguno habiendo pasado a ser una pelea a enorme velocidad en los cielos viéndose potentes ondas expansivas y fuertes explosiones no logrando verse ninguno de los dos debido a la enorme velocidad a la que se movían hasta que ambos aparecieron en el suelo respirando ambos agitadamente

En eso nei sonreiría limpiando un pequeño chorro de sangre que había salido de su boca –bien se acabó el calentamiento…-

-jeje ya era hora…me estaba empezando a aburrir-dijo cell sonriendo

-bien…que tal si empezamos con la verdadera pelea-dijo nei pasando al super saiyajin 3

-estoy totalmente de acuerdo…-dijo cell rodeándolo un aura intensa similar a la de un super saiyajin –ahora que estire un poco mis musculos…ahora peleare enserio-

-me alegra oir eso…porque yo por primera vez desde que Salí de mi prisión de hielo…luchare sin contenciones-dijo nei creciendo en tamaño y musculatura estando aun en super saiyajin 3 pero ahora en lugar de verse rayos azules se veían rayos de color rojo y el aura del super saiyajin había pasado a ser de un color dorado más oscuro

-que rayos es eso?-dijo freezer viendo el cambio de nei

-esto es lo que pasa cuando dejo de subestimar a mis oponentes…-dijo nei apareciendo en un instante frente a freezer habiéndole encestado un potente golpe en el estómago noqueándolo de un solo golpes

-qué bueno que lograste callarlo…-dijo cell mirando a nei

-je si me harte de el...es una vergüenza incluso para ser de la raza tan apestosa a la que pertenece-dijo nei lanzando a freezer lejos del lugar


End file.
